don't
by penchou
Summary: a promise he wanted. a lie she made. in this world, it's do or don't. [sdr2 AU]


It wasn't his intention to. No, it isn't. Hajime is not quite sure what made him even do such a thing and now this sudden shift of atmosphere makes his skin crawl from the tense air around the both of them.

He stares at Nanami's wide and shocked eyes back at his own, obviously still processing what had transpired. Both sitting idly at the corner of her bed – and he almost forgot that this is _her room_ , the silence still present between them and both quietly waiting for the other to make a move.

Now, that he thinks about it. Hajime sure was stupid.

* * *

The day had been rough, with the recent class trial taking place prior. Hajime wonders if this is going to last until one of them survives and he cringes at the thought of dying because who would want to die.

He's been feeling sick well, sort of, and after vomiting after everything due to the hunger, the dead body of Nekomaru, the execution of Tanaka and everything, everything even before that because he's so sick of seeing its redness, smelling and tasting its metallic taste in the air and goddamn it, he's sick and tired of seeing blood almost everywhere in this darned island.

Hajime twists and turns in his bed and with no need and want for sleep, he decides to pick himself up. The change of position hits his head – for a moment there, he thought he was going blind because it's too dark and it _hurts_ – and he is momentarily caught unbalanced before righting himself up again.

Forcing the bad and recent memories away, he sighs and directs himself to his door. His olive eyes stay on his doorknob, his hands slowly reaching it.

Should he go out? If so, where to? There's no sign of daylight yet and the others might be sleeping or just drowning themselves in their world. These things, he pondered to himself, until he gave in to the voices in his head saying _'Just go. You know where to go.'_

So, he carefully turned the knob and push the door leading to the outside. True to his observations, it's still dark out and there aren't any signs of his fellow classmates around. Thankfully, he spots no Monokuma.

Exiting his room, Hajime finds himself slightly shivering at the cold breeze most likely coming from the sea and soon enough, the smell of salt water lingers in the air and he takes the moment to drown himself in fresh air.

Afterwards, his feet then automatically begin to move on his own. His mind goes blank and he is stuck to waiting until his feet bring him to some destination because, honestly, he doesn't bother anymore.

It is until he's right in front of a well-known room, the small and somewhat cute icon of its owner printed on the sign, gives a dead giveaway and Hajime hopes she might still be up. Well, probably playing her own games again.

Mustering himself, he raises his knuckles and gives the door a gentle rapping. He waits patiently.

A few seconds later, no answer was given.

He knocks at the door again.

Still, no answer.

' _Huh? She really might be sleeping.'_ He thinks but wishes it was the opposite.

He's about to leave before the door swings a fraction and a voice reaches out to his ears, a slow and tired one but it stops him nonetheless.

She's there by the door, her hand rubbing at the edges of her eyes, trying to fend off sleep. Her attire is a bit disheveled and one side of her hoodie is almost falling off from her shoulder. She sees him and Hajime couldn't help but let the blush creep up to his neck as she says.

"Hinata?" her voice raspy but clear between the two of them.

He looks at her and second thoughts begin to appear whether this was a good time for him to come. He looks anywhere but her, a bit guilty for disturbing her sleep.

"Uh… I couldn't sleep." He mutters.

Wow, what a lame reason. Hajime mentally slaps himself for that.

"Hmm?" Her pale pink eyes staring at him, curious.

He couldn't take this; he's quite getting a bit embarrassed because of it. He rubs his neck and looks down on the floor.

"Could you, let me in?" he asks, finally looking up from the ground.

Chiaki casts him one final confused expression before she caught on. Chiaki takes the time to open the door enough for Hajime to enter and once he's in, she closes the door and locking it for good measure.

He glances at her locking the door behind her before his eyes fell upon the contents of her room. It's still messy like last time, many video game cases and consoles scattered on the floor and the light coming from the television blares against the darkness.

He decides to stand beside the bed instead, a few inches away from the messy heap on the floor; Hajime watches Chiaki, albeit sleepy, still chose to turn off the television.

He watches her then stand up and sit on the bed. She pats the vacant part beside her, indicating he can take that side. Hajime sits beside her and stays still.

Now that he's here, he's not sure what to do next. Maybe he just wanted someone's presence to calm him down. He's not sure but being with Nanami does just that.

"Hinata, why did you come here?" she asks, twisting to her side to face him.

"I'm not sure." He answers, also turning to face her.

She brings up a finger to her chin and thinks. About what, Hajime doesn't know.

"Are you afraid?" she says, placing her left hand on the bed.

"Afraid of what?" he asks back, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Dying, I think." She finishes though unsure.

Hajime just looks blankly at her. She could really stop doing that habit of hers. It's getting a bit creepy now but he contemplates on it. Of course, he's afraid. Nobody wants to die in this kind of twisted manner, after all. Sometimes he wishes this were a dream but reality would hit him hard and the bitter truth will always be there.

But, he's been thinking. He doesn't want to survive here alone. Not when he made so many new friends and Hajime glances at Nanami, remembering his silent promise to bring her to the outside world. A warm feeling spreads through him and he guesses it has something to do with his answer.

"Yeah, I am." He begins.

"I'm just getting really sick and tired watching our friends kill each other, one after the other. I'm just tired of all these betrayals. I don't want to die nor do I want anyone else to die, not even Komaeda." Hajime mutters the last part because even if Komaeda is one sick bastard, he doesn't want him to die too.

He sets his focus on Nanami, hoping that she can see the determination and hope in his eyes.

"I just want to get out of this island already." He finalizes.

"Hinata–" she tries to speak but he cuts her off.

"I want you to survive too, Nanami." He places his hand atop of hers and he can feel his face starting to burn and she too but honestly he doesn't care.

"I feel the same way. I think."

"I'm sure Hinata wants everyone to survive this." She gestures her free hand to her chest. "I want everyone to be happy." She smiles sadly at him and Hajime feels like his heart is constricting because why did she give him this feeling of dread.

"I'm just not sure if I'll be there."

Hajime is at lost. He feels like the world has rid him of air and he can't breathe anymore. Why? Nanami, she's been doing this to him, all these budding feelings for her and now she's telling him she might not make it? He feels his hope starting to dwindle.

"Don't say that!" he shouts at her.

One look at her, makes him regret doing it.

It wasn't his intention to. No, it isn't. Hajime is not quite sure what made him even do such a thing and now this sudden shift of atmosphere makes his skin crawl from the tense air around the both of them.

He stares at Nanami's wide and shocked eyes back at his own, obviously still processing what had transpired. Both sitting idly at the corner of her bed – and he almost forgot that this is _her room_ , the silence still present between them and both quietly waiting for the other to make a move.

Now, that he thinks about it. Hajime sure was stupid.

"Please." He lowers his head, not wanting to look at her because this hurts him.

"Please, don't say that." He pleas.

It's quiet again but he feels her hands on the sides of his face and she lifts him up where she can see him eye-to-eye.

"I'm sorry." Chiaki whispers, her thumb gently wiping away the tears he didn't know were there.

He grabs her hands and caresses it as she continues to wipe away tears. Hajime leans towards her touch and places his head against her chest. She feels so warm and he feels her arms embrace him. Hajime can hear her slow and steady heartbeat and he can tell this is all real.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She whispers and places a soothing kiss on his forehead.

"Promise me, then." He speaks up, breaking from her hold.

"Promise me you'll make it." He looks into her eyes and even if he can see the hurt behind her beautiful pink eyes, he needs her to make it. She has to make it. She has to.

"Hina–"

"–Just, promise me." He pleads, the need present in his olive irises.

So, Chiaki just nods because it is the only thing she can do. She knows he will get hurt if he knew. That's why, she nods because even if it's a lie, she can make him hope. Even when he leaned in closer and there are only a few millimeters between their faces, and even when she finally brought their lips together, she loves him enough it breaks her heart to lie.

"I promise."

* * *

 _This took longer and sadly didn't go exactly what I had in mind. At least, enjoy this and if you did please don't forget to hit the review button or send a fave or follow._


End file.
